Eelekti
Eelekti, or Elective Data, are featureless humanoid husks located in the Ersian Silulis. Humans who have impressed the Hethe by altering or affecting events in their Seed have a chance of possessing one of the husks, through means that are unknown. If they manage to survive long enough (i.e. a full one hundred Ersian years), they are reborn human again, with the skill and instincts they acquired as Elekti intact. Physiology Elekti husks resemble featureless adult humanoids. Despite lacking physical attributes, they retain their senses and are able to see, hear, feel, and smell clearly in the realm. They do not need to eat or sleep (though they can do the latter if they choose), and cannot speak, as they lack mouths and vocal cords. Their "skin" is warm to the touch, and is more durable than that of a normal human. While they are less susceptible to heat and cold (and thus cannot die from exposure), they can still be wounded, and can die from inflicted wounds or blood-loss. The blood the husks possess is different than human blood in that it is not circulated and rather acts more as fuel, known as Aecto. If an Eelekti loses any of its Aecto through being wounded, it can't get it back and is stuck with less of it, leaving it vulnerable. When an Elekti reaches the end of its one hundred year-lifespan, it naturally expires; if the human inhabiting it has managed to leave a "legacy", they will reincarnate as a new human in one of the Seeds, while retaining all of the skills and instincts they learned in their Elekti life. However, if a human doesn't survive the full hundred years, or fails to leave a legacy, their soul will simply fade out of existence upon death. All Elekti husks disintegrate and vanish upon the death of the "owner". Culture Elekti lifestyles and culture vary greatly, as Elekti were formerly humans from many different backgrounds and walks of life (and retain all their memories and skills from their human lifetime). Many Elekti are stationary, and form camps or settlements; others are nomadic. Some Elekti choose to band together, forming tribes, while others prefer to live alone. The technology of the Elekti also varies greatly: some are primitive and live a Stone Age lifestyle, while others -- particularly those who live in tribes that are well-established -- possess Bronze Age or Iron Age technology and weaponry. Because of the many hazards of Silulis life, hunting is a crucial part of Elekti survival, and all Elekti who survive a substantial amount of time develop some hunting skills. However, not all Elekti are hunters by trade: there are also Elekti explorers, warriors, scouts, artisans, beast-tamers, historians, and cartographers. Elekti have no need to develop agriculture, but have managed to domesticate a number of wild beasts, some of them as hunting companions. While Elekti don't have any physical features, many do take an interest in personal appearance. Despite having little need to wear clothing (aside from protection from injury), some choose to do so, fashioning items of clothing out of materials taken from the animals they've killed or weaving it from natural fibers. They also adorn their bodies in other ways, applying body paint, tattooing, and wearing jewelry. Elekti generally communicate by sign language (originally introduced to the Silulis by a human who had been fluent in sign language in their previous life), body language, and gesturing. They typically draw pictures to express bigger ideas and concepts. Elekti are sexless, and do not procreate. However, tight bonds between Elekti are common, and some even take life partners. Category:Universe X Category:Races (Universe X) Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Characters